


Perish

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Spoilers, i may change the rating if others think i should, next to no knowledge of p1 is required, possible themes but nothing explicit, spoilers for p5/persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: He believed that he had perished with that one last thought... and yet, there he is. Awake and not alone.





	

"You're awake." Goro sat up quickly, his eyes unfocused for a moment before.... nothing. What came into his point of view was what looked like a big, grey room with no windows or any... _life_... to it. At first, he thought that he was alone there, but if he was... who had spoken?

"Hey. Over here."

Narrowing his eyes, he shakily turned around to face... a girl... about his age, give or take a few years, with brown hair and eyes, dressed in a grey school uniform with loafers. Goro didn't recognize the uniform and the confusion must have been obvious, for she laughed and spoke.

"You are dead. Welcome, as they say."

Goro turned to say something to that, a chill running down his spine... was he finally, after everything he...? The girl shook her head, clearly annoyed that he dared to interrupt her as she stood up, brushing off dirt from her knee-length socks.

"However, you are not meant to be. You see, Tartarus only accepts those whose time has come - humans, demons, Persona... whatever you wish to call them. What I'm getting here is, it's not your time. Not yet." A white light suddenly appeared from one of the walls, Goro wasn't certain as he was busy staring at her in shock, and it engulfed him in such warmth that it must have been... **life**... but no, he was supposed to be...! "I can see that you want to say something but don't bother..."

The girl turned around and began to walk towards the opposite wall, a small smirk playing on her lips as she faced him for what was probably the last time.

"W-Why you...! WHO ARE YOU EVEN!?"

Goro's vision began to swim and felt dizzy again, trying to hold onto something as a strangely welcome sickness began to assault his body. What was....? Wasn't he...? What was **going on** with him!? 

Everything around him began to disappear, including the girl who just gazed at him as she spoke.

"My name... you could say... _was_ Maki Sonomura. Or a part of her, would be the correct thing to say. See you in another death, Goro Akechi."

He began to shout, desperate to understand what she meant when...

".... _AKECHI!"_

... that voice, it was...

"... we thought you were...!"

... the blonde girl, on her knees beside him as the crowd around them began to whisper with wide eyes, the rest of the group including **_him_** soon joining their... whatever they were doing...

Goro soon felt a soft hand grasp his, blinking out the sudden rain from his eyes to see that it was **her**... Haru Okumura.. and **him**... Akira Kurusu, right behind her as they looked at him and she smiled a soft, sad smile.

"Welcome back, Akechi-kun..."

_It is not your time to perish quite yet, I'm afraid..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird ideas sometimes but... hopefully someone can enjoy it ^^
> 
> Three guesses as to which Maki I implied, though that part is enterily optional to know... thanks for reading :D


End file.
